Cece Worrall-Rubin
and Laura Hall]] Cecilia "Cece" Worrall-Rubin (born 8 December 1957 in Los Angeles) is an American musician. She has been playing woodwinds since the age of ten. In high school, she was drawn to playing and listening to R&B, Earth, Wind & Fire, Ohio Players, Tower of Power, and such other powerhouse horn driven bands. In her senior year, she won the coveted John Phillip Sousa Award. Her music studies were through private instruction with many prominent Los Angeles studio musicians, such as Stan Seckler, Phil Sobel, Charlie Shoemake, Dave Boruff, and Bob Sheppard. She also attended the Stan Kenton Clinic, winning first alto seating in the top band. She cut her teeth on live performances with the David Ii, Love Ii Orchestra, which boasted of great black musicians like Fred Wesley, Nolan Smith, Ray Brown, and Will Miller. Chuck E Weiss, an old school underground legend, took her under his tutelage and performed for years at "The Central" now known as Johnny Depp's "Viper Room" in Hollywood. Performing at infamous rooms like The House of Blues and BB King's to name a few. She later worked on two albums simultaneously, first with Morris Day as the producer of an all female group called The Day Zs, and then with Randy Jackson's band, Randy & the Gypsys. Her performance experience has been with an eclectic mix of artists: Guns & Roses' World Tour (Hard Rock), John Tesh (New Age), Bateke Beat (African / Congo), Chuck E. Weiss / Jimmy Wood & The Imperial Crowns / King Cotton (Roots, New Orleans, 2nd line, Blues), Motown groups, The Four Tops, The Temptations, and The Fifth Dimension. With Guns and Roses she had the opportunity to perform with Lenny Kravitz, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry of Aerosmith, Ronnie Wood of The Rolling Stones, Soundgarden, and Elton John on the MTV awards show. In 2000, she toured with soul diva Diana Ross and the "Return to Love" tour featuring The Supremes. She since continued to perform with Miss Ross for many prestigious events. One such event was Hollywood's farewell performance for President Bill Clinton. Appearances * Season 2 episodes: 20, 22, 25, 28, 32, 34, 36, 37, 39 * Season 3 episodes: 12, 13, 18, 24, 27, 34, 35, 37, 39 * Season 4 episodes: 01, 02, 12, 13, 16, 19, 21, 22, 24, 28, 29, 31 * Season 5 episodes: 02, 04, 06, 11, 12, 14, 16, 17, 19, 21, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30, 32, 34 * Season 6 episodes: 01, 02, 03, 06, 08 * Season 7 episodes: 04, 05, 06, 07, 09, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20, 21, 22 * Season 8 episodes: 12, 18 Trivia * She is seen in the opening of Episode 3-30, Episode 4-06, Episode 4-25, Episode 5-03, Episode 5-07, Episode 5-10, Episode 5-13, Episode 5-15, Episode 5-18, Episode 5-20, Episode 5-22, Episode 5-29, Episode 5-31, Episode 7-02, Episode 7-03, Episode 7-10, Episode 7-13, Episode 7-23, Episode 7-25, and Episode 8-05, but is not credited and did not perform in the episodes. * She is seen in the establishing shots during the opening and after the commercial break, and is credited, but does not perform in Episode 4-10. Category:Musicians Category:Performers Category:US performers